hmgagafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Lady Gaga facts
Una lista delle caratteristiche di Gaga prese durante le sue numerose Interviste. Caratteristiche *'Nome d'Arte': Proveniente dalla canzone dei Queen "Radio Ga Ga” *'Nicknames:' Gagaloo, Loopy, Mother Monster, Rabbit Teeth, The Germ, Stefi, Little Mermaid,Sister Swine *'Colore Occhi:' Verdi *'Colore Capelli:' Castani *'Altezza:' 1.55 m *'Tatuaggis:' 14 *'Taglia Regiseno': 34B *'Cosa cerca in Uomini o Donne:' Creatività *'Canzoni Preferite:' "Imagine", "Thunder Road", "Whole Lotta Love", "T.N.T.", "Oh! Darling", "Rebel Rebel", "Hold On" *'Colori Preferiti:' Nero, Lavanda e Rosa Scuro *'Personaggio Preferito: '''Carrie Bradshaw (Sarah Jessica Parker, in "''Sex and The City") *'Fiore Preferito:' Rose Bianche *'Profumo Preferito': Ralph (di Ralph Lauren) o Daisy'' (di Marc Jacobs]]), Lady Gaga Fame'' *'Libri Preferiti:' Lettere a un giovane poeta di Rainer Maria Rilke *'Film Preferito:' La Haine ''di Mathieu Kassovitz (1995) *'Regista Preferito:' Martin Scorsese *'Disco Preferito:' "Let's Dance", di David Bowie *'Dipinto Prefetito:' ''Nighthawks, di Edward Hopper *'Dolce Preferito:' Panna Cotta *'Dolce Preferito:' Orsetti di Gelatina *'Cibo Preferito:' Pesca Ripiena *'Bevanda Preferito: '''Jameson Whiskey on the Rocks *'Personaggio Preferito dei Cartoni:' Bugs Bunny *'Animale Preferito:' Cane, Ma anche i Gatti Neri *'Giocattolo Preferito dell'Infanzia:' La sua pianola (anche se la mamma le faceva suonare il pianoforte) *'Scrittore Preferito:' Rainer Maria Rilke, Edgar Ellan Poe, David Bowie. *'Video Virale Preferito:' David after the Dentist *'Più Grande Difetto:' Fiducia a Tutti *'Più Grande Rimpianto:' "Non Ho Rimpianti!" *'Il Suo Motto:' La Vita è una Performance *'Miglior Consiglio Dato: "Se non si ha un'ombra, non si è in piedi nella luce." *'''Destra o Mancina?: Mancina *'Inverno o Estate?:' Inverno a New York *'Miglior Telefono Posseduto: '''BlackBerry Torch 9800/9810 **L'intera Lista: BlackBerry 8830 (2009), Blackberry Bold 9700 and 9780 (2011), BlackBerry Curve 9300 (2012) blackberry torch 9800, iPhone 5. *'Equivalente Maschile:' Elton John, Freddy Mercury, Boy George, & John Lennon in parrucca e calze a rete allo Studio 54. *'Amici Famosi:' Beyoncé, Elton John, Katy Perry, Marilyn Manson, Quentin Tarantino, Rihanna *'Sue Canzoni Preferite:' "Paparazzi" (The Fame), "Alejandro" (The Fame Monster), "Marry the Night", "Black Jesus+Amen Fashion" (Born This Way), "Jewels N' Drugs", "Venus", "Applause", "Do What U Want" (ARTPOP). *'Influenze Musicali:''' Yoko Ono, Elvis, David Bowie, Morrissey, Queen, Robert Smith, Robert Plant, Freddie Mercury, Prince, Rod Stewart, Thomas Dolby, Depeche Mode, The Faint, Radiohead, Beck, Franz Ferdinand, The Cure, Nine Inch Nails, Grace Slick & Jefferson Airplane, Led Zep, Pink Floyd, Nirvana, Talking Heads, The Scissor Sisters, The Dresden Dolls, Mika, She Wants Revenge, Janis Joplin, Jenny Lewis, Joy Division, New Order, The Killers, Justin Warfield, Chuck Berry, BuckCherry, Billy Idol, White Stripes, Strokes, Blondie, Pat Benetar, Rilo Kiley, Elton John, Jerry-Lee Lewis, John Lennon, The Beatles. Drag queens in generale. Jimmy Choo. Groupie Hot. Hairspray *non il Musical. Black Eyeliner. Spogliarelliste. Paillettes. D-I-S-C-O. Curiosità *Lady Gaga ha imparato da sola a suonare il pianoforte a orecchio quando aveva quattro anni, solo più tardi ha preso lezioni per poter leggere gli spartiti. *Perché Paillettes? Gaga all'inizio si vestiva molto spesso in Paillettes perche sapeva che la nonna, quasi orba, la stava vedendo in televisione, per cui per farle vedere meglio la nipote indossava oggetti luccicanti. In più ama non indossare i pantaloni perche pensa sia più sexy così. *Ama Cucinare. *Ama il cibo italiano. *E' Mancina. *Prima di diventare famosa ha fallito 4 volte con produttori.